gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Serperior
Serperior is Superior to all other contending Pokemon Why Should Serperior Be Playable? There are many reasons why this amazing Pokemon should be playable. The least notable one is it is an type pokemon, so it will help people who have OCD. The real reason it should be playable is moveset potential. It is a ing snake. YES. Who wouldn't want to play as a bad superior snake? Well, Genwunners and Jigglyfags. They believe their Jigglypuff or other Gen 1 Pokemon are so special, when they are NOT. "Serperior isn't a popular Pokemon, why would it ever be playable in Smash?" WHY THE IS JIGGLYPUFF IN THEN, HUH? "Jigglypuff is an Original 12 and has a unique moveset!" Serperior is a ing snake! That is unique! And listen here original 12 twats, would you rather cut Zelda or Jigglypuff? Peach or Jigglypuff? It would also be a good Pokemon cause it could rep Gen V, which is otherwise unrepped and neglected by lots. Moveset I (pinkgoldcatpeach) wrote a moveset and need a place to put it so I don't lose it so I'm gonna post it below Specials Neutral b: Giga Drain: opens mouth for a charge (5 second for full charge) and a big ball of green glows and grows in mouth --- Full charge deals 20% damage heals 10%----semi charge deals 10% heals 5%---- no charge deals 5% heals 2.5%------- NO KNOCKBACK! Side b: Body Slam: swings tail forward directly infront of it--- reflects projectiles OR if hit by tail it causes Paralysis (opponent is slower for 10 seconds)--- 5% if hit by tail Down b: Toxic Spikes: spits out a trap (like Snake's) and when an opponent runs over/is hit by it, they are poisoned (5% damage plus 15% damage over 15 seconds) Up b: Leaf Tornado: is Charizards up special but with leaves------ 10% damage if fully hit Smashes Side smash: whacks head like Charizards--- 15% uncharged--- 25% fully charged----- high horizontal knockback Down smash: does a spin that swirls tail around itself--- 15% uncharged--- 25% fully charged----- low knockback (meant punish rolls) Up smash: extends body straight up into air---- 15% uncharged--- 25% fully charged----- high vertical knockback Tilts Side tilt: quickly swipes tail forward---- 10% Down tilt: like Samus', except uses head to jab downward---- 7% damage--- far knockback Up tilt: makes a rainbow like swing with its head--- 8% Throws Grab: swings head forward and grabs with its mouth/fangs (it is a snake... it probably has fangs inside there) Up throw: throws opponent upward------ 10% Down throw: throws opponent downward----- 5% Front throw: throws opponent forwards--- 7% Back throw: throws opponent backwards---- 8% Land attacks that aren't any of the above Jab: headswing, headswing, elwinds from mouth----- 2% first swing, plus 4% next swing, each elwind is 2% a second Dash Attack: while running it lunges its head forward and extends body completely straight--- 10% Floor attack: it does some and flips over----- 4% Getting back on stage attack: so when it is holding onto the stage it is with its mouth, so when it gets back on it flips over and its body rotates -270 degrees from 270 degrees and its body is long and this has far reach and hits a big area--- 5% Aerials Neutral air: does a Charizard flip--- 7%--- gimping tool Forward air: shoots some elwind---- 8%--- low knockback Back air: tail swing--- 10%--- high knockback Up air: WFT's Neutral air (folds body in half like a U)---- 6%--- high knockback Down air: lunges tail downwards, straightening its entire body--- 5% if didn't meteor---- 10% if meteor'd Final Smash Iron tail: tail gets iron hard and slams it on an opponent causing 40% damage and incredible knockback Imgres-1.jpg|will not take from nobody Serperior v 2 by xous54-d49d9yc.png|bad 497 serperior by pklucario-d5z1fpk.png|damn Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Superior Category:Jedi Category:Gr Types Category:Generation V Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Arguable Dragons Category:Starter Pokemon